


Take me in.

by AuthorInDistress



Series: 30 Day Porn Challenge [5]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: 30 Day OTP Porn Challenge, Choking, Day 8: Dominance/Submission, Deepthroat, Double Penetration, Gangbang, M/M, PWP, Rough Sex, loki clones
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-09
Updated: 2014-02-09
Packaged: 2018-01-11 18:30:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1176446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AuthorInDistress/pseuds/AuthorInDistress
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Seven Loki's. One Tony.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Take me in.

**Author's Note:**

> As requested on tumblr, by aislingsiobhan :)

.

**Day 8: Dominance/Submission.**

.

* * *

 

It's intoxicating. The _attention_ alone really is, but then coupled with the pleasure ... God. He could get drunk on this.

A Loki turns him over, and at this rate he'll have to name them all something else because he's already lost track of which is which and where the real one is and who the clones are, and whose hand is where and, _holy shit that's so fucking good, don't_ stop.

They've crowded around him, and despite claustrophobia always playing up at the worst of times, he's surprisingly unaffected. But that's probably because they aren't exactly passive about it while they wait their turn.

The Loki between his legs has both of them stretched and lifted and isn't even pausing from a pace that most men would have been worn out from keeping up with by now; at first they'd been gentle, slow even, but eventually, when Tony had closed his eyes for even just a second, they'd turned to pulling him between Lokis, manhandling him into positions that they wanted and holding him apart with an element of teamwork that he's never seen Loki so enthused in before.

" _Oh_ \- !" Arching his back over the bed when the Loki that's holding him down practically _pivots_ inside him, Tony bites down on his tongue to stop any other sort-of-noises from being blurted out - not wanting to give Loki the satisfaction of proving his smug statement of 'having the perfect libido' correct. He's having a hard time keeping them back, though, especially since the last time they had done something like this there had only been the one other clone with them.

This time, he counts seven.

He ends up biting on the inside of his cheeks, however, when the third Loki to his left reaches over and slaps the inside of his thigh - twice - with an open palm. He flinches back, trying to close his legs instinctively when another slap hits him hard, but two others take his ankles in hand and keep him stretched enough - _just_ enough - for the next few thrusts to push right past into his boundaries and finally make him _moan_.

"Oh God - "

"Mm. I think that he's talking to us." The Loki holding his head up murmurs, lifting him a little more to make sure that he can see the cock pushing in and out of his body clear enough. They laugh over him, an echo of Loki's typical laughter filling the room, and he shudders between their hands.

"I think he should beg, first." Another says, leaning closer to close his lips around Tony's right nipple, sucking on it hard enough that it's red by the time he moves away.

Tony squeezes his eyes shut at the sensation, shivering when it's blown on then before jerking in surprise when another two Lokis slap him; one on his nipple and the other across his face, "Ah - " He curls his legs in but the grip on them only results in him lifting his back off of the bed, and each Loki takes that opportunity to find more of him to hold down, "Jesus, Loki - _please_." He isn't given an answer, not directly at least, but just as one of his hands is pinned between a clones' legs, another straddles his chest and pushes it's cock down his throat before he can even react.

He bucks when he gags on it, his cock stirring immediately at the degradation of this treatment, and _screw_ the conditioning he's being put through, it's fucking hot and he doesn't care, and all he wants is _more_. The Loki above him completely ignores his gagging and only thrusts harder, shifting when another swaps to thrust into his already sore ass.

Swapping and taking turns, jerking over him, god, it's like he's own porn studio and he's the -

He gags again, his throat closing when the cock dives a little too far down his throat, but he swallows the feeling and breathes in through his nose, letting Loki literally fuck his face however he wants. Hands curl around the back of his head and he's pushed forward, held up until his nose is pressed against Loki's skin, and he holds his breath for as long as he can in the position he's kept in. A groan from above him tells him that the treatment he's going through isn't just being enjoyed by _him_ on his own, too, and that's good.

Well, _duh_ , but -

He's shoved back by his hair, and left to gasp over the pillows piled behind his head while another Loki takes the other one's place and doesn't even let Tony _move_ before his face is brought down on another cock - so fast that Loki's balls flap against his chin and every gag just causes him to swallow down the bile and make Loki groan above him from every moan of his that leaks out and vibrates.

"Gah - " He sucks in air desperately when he's pushed back again and keens, higher than he'd thought possible, when the Loki that's currently fucking him pushes his legs back until they're pressed against his chest; without every pausing his every brutal thrust, "Wait, wait - _ah_ fuck - the reactor, Loki - the - " He's ignored. But then he's not. He wouldn't be.

His legs are used to flip him over onto his back and a Loki uses it's knee to push his head down over the pillows while his ass is lifted up by several hands, kneaded first, before slapped and taken all over again. Clenching his fists into the blanket, he shuts his eyes and pants hard, looking back between his legs and reaching up with a hand to cup Loki's balls as they hit the top of his thighs, pushing two of his fingers in with it.

He squeezes around them, knowing it might hurt just a bit, and that that kind of pain only arouses Loki all the more. And sure enough, the squeezing only makes him thrust all the more faster and that's _it_ , that's it. Just like that.

"Oh fuck ... " He tries to push himself up onto all-fours but there's a knee still over the back of his head, keeping his forehead pressed down, and rolling his shoulders against it doesn't seem to do much. " _Loki_ \- would you just - _oh fuck_!"

A hand on his bare back strokes a line softly, and another Loki shushes him from the side, gently, "No, no, no, Loki! I can't, I - I _can't_ \- " He bucks in their grip, ignoring their shared insistence that he _can_ , because he knows, he knows he can, but he _can't_ at the same time, and he doesn't want to try it right now, but he also really, _really_ does, "Oh God."

"Say you want to stop, and we will." The Loki fucking him tells him, rolling it's hips into him and reveling in the small hitches of breath that they cause Tony. "Say it and we will. You know we will."

"Don't - I -"

"Don't, what?"

"Don't." Tony moans, and finally Loki stops, letting him think, "Don't - _stop_." He whispers, dropping his head underneath the knee, not fighting it's hold on him anymore, and as soon as he gives his consent, another finger presses alongside the cock still inside him and he hisses; arching back and away all at once.

"You. Stop him from moving like that." It isn't the order that makes him feel so hot and warm and _good_ inside, per say. More it's the way that it was said over his head, like he isn't even here, and obeyed without question as he's pinned down. There only to be used. And _fuck_ , that shouldn't feel as perfect as it does.

More fingers push inside, along with more lube and more pleasure, and Tony swallows hard against all of it, breathing slow and heavy on his stomach. The preparation is so tender and slow now, that it takes him by surprise when his thighs are lashed at by another hand, enough that he yelps with a start before keening when more of them follow.

A cock bumps against his lips when his head is pulled up by it's hair - once the knee pinning him down has moved - and he opens his mouth immediately, choking when it pushes in without abandon and holds him there. He pushes back himself this time, and laps at Loki's balls before he's shoved back, sucking them into his mouth and moaning when Loki's fingers tighten in his hair. He has to stop everything, however, when another cock is finally lined up beside the one already pressed inside him, and he holds his breath, knowing he should relax but when they push into him so slowly, he ends up pliant and limp anyhow.

Once inside, only the first one thrusts but Tony cries out anyway, clenching around them both automatically and blinking in surprise when he's slapped around the face. He remembers why a second later, and returns to the licking and sucking at the balls from before; crying out around them when the thrusts get faster.

"Fuc - "

Another Loki pushes it's way to his face and he gives this clone the same treatment, lapping and licking, with his nose bumping against it's skin when every thrust pushes him from behind. He's flipped over again when they both slip out of him and he shudders over the blankets, curling his legs in and waiting until another takes him in again. " _Oh -_ fuck yes. Please, please, please, ple _ah_ \- !"

Teeth scrape over his skin and he shakes, turning his head away only to be kissed by another Loki waiting for him.

"Well. It seems that this one is ready." Tony whimpers, thinking for a second that they're talking about him, before realizing that they mean something else.

"Oh, yes?" Another asks, running it's hands over Tony's legs, before digging it's nails in, "Come on then." They're all getting close then. And encouraging each other to finish too. God, yes -

One of the Lokis moves forward from where it had been leaning against the bedpost, and it straddles Tony's face, backwards, until it's balls rest just over his nose. Tony shuts his eyes at the view that he gets, moaning open-mouthed and sliding backward when he's still thrusted into, but then he hears another moan from above him and hot, warm spurts hit his neck and chest. Oh.

The Loki over his face hisses and grinds backward against him, stroking itself until it's completely finished, "Oh, yes," He breathes, resting back on it's heels until it can look down into Tony's wide-open eyes, "So good. Aren't you, pet? Hm?" Tony only opens his mouth wider in answer, letting Loki lean forward again until he can take in the balls above him and suck on them; hard. " _Oh_ yes, Tony. So - good."

Another soon follows after, pushing aside the one fucking him until they're able to jerk themselves off over Tony's spread open legs, grinding against his cock as well just to push more of the friction into everything else. Tony hisses, arching toward the touch, but it's over too soon and his cock is left alone again. That is, until one that has already come decides to take it into it's mouth. "Shit - !" His cry is swallowed whole by the press of lips against his and then another cock is shoved down his throat.

He grows red in the face when he gags this time, his eyes watering, so the Loki above him him backs up just a little to actually let him get some rest - slapping it's cock over his open lips as he does - before using Tony's hair to hold him still enough to fuck into again.

Warmth floods into him not long after, and another Loki comes, inside him this time, before a fourth joins in and comes over his stretched stomach; wiping it up with two fingers until it mixes with the other fluid still stuck to his neck. Tony moans around the cock in his mouth and lifts his ass off of the bed, wordlessly begging for another to fill it.

He swallows the come that trails into his mouth, sucking the cock still there _dry_ until it's slipped from his lips and he screams when his own cock is suddenly sucked at again, bucking into the mouth that's swallowing him down. "Oh god please - I need - I - I ne - "

"You need what, Tony?"

"I need - please can I have - " He swallows, gasping, trying to remember how to speak, "Can I - please have another cock in me?" Laughter fills the room for a second time, and his legs are pushed apart all over again.

"Well." He pressed into, taken so rough that his stomach cramps at the sensation and he almost throws the come that's inside it, back up, "Since you asked so nicely."

A hand covers his face and turns it to face another cock and he lets it in, swallowing the bile down and containing his gags well enough, while clenching around the cock pulsing inside him. Fingers pinch at his nipples and his sobs are muffled by Loki's skin, before his legs are hooked over shoulders only to make every thrust that much better.

The cock in his mouth pulls back just before this Loki comes, and he strokes himself a hairsbreadth away from Tony's face, covering it with streams of white fluid that stick to his eyelashes, lips and beard. He shuts his eyes when a hand swipes through it and feeds him any that he's missed with his tongue; trembling against the thrusts until this Loki finally comes inside him as well, crying out atop him.

"Hand me that." A different Loki orders, and a bottle of vodka is then passed around, the condensation from it's glass dripping down onto Tony as they hand it to each other. He whines beneath them, still achingly hard, and knowing that there's at least one that still hasn't come. Just one more. "Loki ..."

"Which one of us?"

"All of you." He breathes, turning and rubbing his cheek against a clone's leg, "Please." He shuts his eyes slowly, kissing at the skin that he's resting on and dabbing his tongue at the sweat that covers it. "Please."

His hips are grabbed by four rough hands and he's yanked backward, lifted up by his torso and _dropped_ over the cock of the final Loki. The real one, he knows. It must be. It has to be.

He lets his head fall forward against their chest, letting the hands lift and tug him up and down, while only allowing gravity to do the rest. Loki thrusts up himself as well, holding him so tight that he's sure he's going to break with his arms wrapped right around him, and his fingers digging into his arms.

"A - "

He's dropped, backward, onto the bed and Loki thrusts into him with a kiss that literally steals his breath; wrapping their tongues together as he pins Tony down with his body, his hands wrapped around Tony's throat - which he squeezes just as he feels himself coming close. And when he does come. When he finally, finally comes, he _moans_ against Tony's neck too - biting down onto it as he rides it out inside him.

Tony moans lightly, and slumps once he's out, lying - shaking - from the intensity of it all.

But it isn't over.

Three fingers push into him and a mouth sucks at his cock again, and the walls couldn't possibly muffle his screams enough from that, he's sure of it.

He tugs at Loki's hair, just the one now, the rest have all gone - disappeared now that the real one has finally come - and spasms under him when he finally has his turn coming as well; biting down on his bottom lip and grinding down onto the fingers still curling inside him.

He passes out after that, completely wiped out and exhausted.

 

 

**_~_ **

* * *

**_~_ **

 

It's noon by the time he wakes up again and he's in bed still, but it's clean now. Fresh from the come, sweat and the smell of men in a sexual frenzy.

He's swamped in the blankets now, curled up underneath them, so comfortable and barely bruised that he's suddenly a little unsure of whether it was all a dream or not. But the ache that's still present in him and the pleasant satisfaction that's there alongside it gives him the answer that he wants. Mm. He rolls over and smiles when he sees Loki lying there beside him; asleep.

His eyes soften and he reaches out with a hand to lightly touch his face, before crawling forward under the blankets to wrap his arms around him; resting his cheek on Loki's chest. A hand strokes down his back only a minute after, before cupping his still-bare ass, patting it while he practically feels Loki smile above him.

"... thanks."

"I was not aware that I was doing that for _you_."

Tony just shrugs slowly, "Well, whether you were or not. Thank you. I ... I needed that."

Loki shifts beside him, pulling him a little closer and treating him with such contrasting gentleness, compared to the sex from before, that Tony melts in his arms. "I know." He sighs, softly, before lying back again and falling silent. Tony hums against him, and shuts his own eyes, curling as much of his body into a ball as he can before dropping a kiss onto Loki's neck.

His ass is squeezed with the hand still on it in answer and he smiles again, relaxing and letting sleep take over.

As exhausting as that had been, they have _got_ to do it again sometime.

.

**Author's Note:**

> Whew. Gangbangs are so hard to write!


End file.
